Shut That Thing Up!
by SaiyukiSucker
Summary: Sanzo and Goku are on there way to met up with Hakkai and Gojyo but Goku has an object they found that is making much too much noise.
1. Shut that thing up!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!! I have used the song "Dirty desire" By: Uatda Hikaru, "My Band" By: D-12, and "Sing" By: Joe Rasposo and I don't own these songs so don't sue me please!

A/N: Hey I'm sorry I haven't written anything in a long time! But I have been inspired to write something that I think is kinda funny. This is just the first part of the Saiyuki manga, but with a little twist.

* * *

Sanzo's eye twitched. It was the tenth time that damn little _thing_ started playing music.

"Hey Sanzo are we there yet? I'm so hungry I can't walk another step!" Goku yelled taking the backpack he had on his shoulders off and setting it on the ground. "I saaaaid-ow!" Goku yelled again when the golden haired monk hit him over the head with his fan.

"If you don't shut up, I'll kill you!" Sanzo yelled scrunching his face up in anger. Goku saw a rock on the ground and sat on it placing his backpack next to him. "Shit… even if I killed you, you wouldn't stay dead."

"Well, yeah. That's 'cuz I'm rechargeable." Goku said looking up at his blonde haired companion.

"That's nothing to brag about!" Sanzo yelled rolling his purple eyes.

"_Dirty desire_

_Dirty desire_

_Dirty desire_

_There's something that's been growing inside me_

_Uh, uh baby,baby uh, uh baby, baby_

_I haven't been myself since we met last week_

_Uh, uh baby, baby uh, uh baby, baby"_

"What the fuck?!" Sanzo yelled when the object in Goku's pocket started making music again. Goku dug in his pocket and pulled out the object. A small blush formed on his cheeks when the song mentioned someone fantasizing about loving someone else a long time. When the song stopped Goku put the object back in his pocket.

"Hey Sanzo why are we in such a hurry to met up with Hakkai and Gojyo anyway?" Goku asked scratching the back of his head.

"..........There's something I need to make sure of……." Sanzo said lowering his voice.

_/Flashback/_

"Priest of the northern lands, Genjyo Sanzo. I have arrived." Sanzo said standing before the Three Aspects.

_/Flashback interruption/_

" _These chicks don't even know the name of my band_

_But their all on me like they wanna hold hands_

_Cause once I blow they know that I'll be the man_

_All because I'm the lead singer of my band"_

"It's playing again!" Goku shouted pulling out the object. Sanzo balled both his hands into fists.

"_SHUT THAT THING UP!!!_"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this the next chapter should be up today or tomorrow. Hope you liked it, and if you did review please!


	2. Hakkai! Gojyo!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!! I have used the song "Dirty desire" By: Uatda Hikaru, "My Band" By: D-12, and "Sing" By: Joe Rasposo and I don't own these songs so don't sue me please!

A/N: H-Dawg-luvs-anime: Thanks for reviewing! Good guess about what the object is!

Sakura17865: Thanks for the review! 

Gerigirl: Thanks for saying I rock, and I had to throw that song in here! It's gold!

Kerumica: Thank you mommy! 

There is a small time skip from the first chapter. I just skipped Sanzo's tale of what happened when he met with the Three Aspects, nothing big. I just wanted to tell you that so your not confused. But if you haven't read the Saiyuki manga you will be really lost!

* * *

"So…we just need to _go there_ and ask them to stop the experiment, right?" Goku asked blinking his golden eyes.

"Look, you….hopeless……" Sanzo replied placing a hand on his head.

"_Dirty desire_

_Dirty desire_

_Dirty desire_

_There's something that's been growing inside of me_

_Uh, uh baby, baby Uh, uh baby, baby_

_I haven't been the myself since we met last week_

_Uh, uh baby, baby Uh, uh baby, baby_"

The blush from the first time the song played returned to Goku's face. Sanzo, again, rolled his eyes and started walking again. Just then a large group of demons came out of no where and started to attack the pair.

"Nyoibo!" Goku yelled as his fighting rod (A/N: haha…..rod…..ha ha) appeared and he started to fight one of the youkai . Over on Sanzo's side of things he was dodging a different youkai. Once both males defeated their opponent they ended up being backed up to each others backs.

"N-no way. Are they all…?!" Goku asked no one in particular.

"Youkai that crossed over to Gyumaoh." Sanzo replied glaring at the large group of youkai surrounding them. The youkai were slurping and licking their lips.

"Hu…mans….tasty……humans….." The youkai said staring at the two young men.

"Ew! Their _eyes_…..they're empty!" Goku exclaimed backing away slightly. Just then most of the youkai were chopped up and there insides flew out of their bodies. Goku and Sanzo jumped in shock.

"_Sing_

_Sing a song_

_Sing out loud_

_Sing out strong_

_Sing of good thing,not bad_

_Sing of happy, not sad"_

"What the hell?" A voice yelled from above the group. Sanzo and Goku looked up.

"Gojyo! Hakkai!!" Goku yelled smiling.

"Well if it isn't my favorite hot-blooded monk and his stupid monkey side-kick." Gojyo replied as he and Hakkai jumped off the cliff they were standing on.

"Long time no see." Hakkai said with a large smile on his face. Goku ran over to Gojyo and started to yell at him.

"Don't call me stupid, you pervy kappa!"The golden eyed boy yelled at the red head.

"Then how about midget monkey? Chibi chimp?!" Gojyo yelled, giving Goku the finger.

"How did you know where we were?" Sanzo asked Hakkai ignoring the other two, whom were still arguing. Just when Hakkai was about to answer the question a song interrupted him.

"_Dirty desire_

_Dirty desire_

_Dirty desire_

_There's something that's been growing inside of me_

_Uh,uh baby, baby uh, uh baby, baby_

_I haven't been myself since we meet last week_

_Uh, uh baby, baby uh,uh baby, baby_"

Sanzo looked over at Goku, who was taking out the music making object out of his pocket.

"It's the song that keeps playing Sanzo!" Goku yelled taking the object out of his pocket. Hakkai and Gojyo looked at the object then at each other.

"Is that a……?" Hakkai asked Gojyo.

"Yup, the girl I did a week ago had one." Gojyo replied moving a few strands of hair out of his face.

* * *

A/N: Hey, yeah I know i said I would update like two days ago but I had a lot of ideas to put in this chapter so it took time. But I think it came out nice! And, again, if you liked this chapter please review!


	3. To The West

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! I have used the song "Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi" by: ON/OFF, "Dirty Desire" by: Utada Hikaru, and "My Band" by: D-12. I don't own these songs so please don't sue me!

A/N: Hey! I know I haven't updated in forever but I am now. Here you go!

* * *

Thanks to: H-Dawg-luvs-anime, Shonen Sanzo, and lovess-girl68 for reviewing!

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sanzo asked crossing his arms. Before Gojyo could answer, a youkai ran up behind him.

"Aaaah!" The youkai yelled, his fist ready for an attack. Gojyo smirked.

"Moron." He muttered, while grabbing the youkai's face and crushing it in his hand. "Try training 2 millions years, and then try and fight me."

"Oh Jeep it's not safe for you to be here in the middle of a fight like this." Hakkai told his little white dragon.

"Let's get the weak one!" A youkai yelled.

"That's kinda dirty." Another one said. They both charged but Hakkai jumped in the air, over the two demons, and shot a chi ball in their direction.

"And to think that I only saw them from the corner of my eye. Ahahaha." Hakkai said after landing on his feet close to Goku.

"That would only happen to you Hakkai." Goku replied.

" _Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e Hanarerarenai_

_Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi  
Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku  
Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo  
Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo_

_Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni  
Yami no (naka ni) ima mo (yadoru) omoi o osaekirenai_

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete_"

A youkai looked over at the group. Sanzo grew angrier at the ittle object. Goku looked at the object. Hakkai chuckled into his hand. And Gojyo just laughed. Sanzo was getting so annoyed he just took out his gun and shot at random youkai that even looked at the group. Once he was done with his little rampage, Hakkai went over to calm him down. Goku looked up at Gojyo.

"So what is it?" He asked. Then…

"_Dirty desire_

_Dirty desire_

_Dirty desire_

_There's something that's been growing inside me_

_Uh, uh baby, baby uh, uh baby, baby_

_I haven't been myself since we met last week_

_Uh, uh baby, baby uh, uh baby, baby_"

Gojyo looked at the object like it was crazy.

'_Never heard that song before. Stupid Americans.' _(-1-) Gojyo thought before flipping his hair out of his face. Once the song stopped, Gojyo opened his mouth to answer the question. But….

"_These chicks don't even know the name of my band_

_But their all on me like they wanna hold hands_

_Cause once I blow they know that I'll be the man_

_All because I'm the lead singer of my band_"

Now Gojyo knew why Sanzo was so pissed off at it.

"It's called a "cellphone", people use it to call people from a long distance." Gojyo finally got to say. Goku looked down at the object, when Hakkai walked over to the other two males.

"Since when do we have phones in the series? Now that I think about it, I don't think Minami Haruka (-2- ) ever said anything about phones in the whole series." Hakkai stated placing a hand on his hip. The three other males thought about it too.

"Hakkai's right, she hasn't!" Goku exclaimed throwing his arms in the air. The phone rang once again playing that song that talked about singing (-3- ). Hakkai took the phone from Goku and answered it.

"Hello?" He said in his sickly sweet voice.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN KANA-CHAN???? I'VE BEEN CALLING YOUR PHONE ALL DAY! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?!?!" A voice yelled, causing Hakkai to yank the phone away from his ear.

"Um, excuse me, Miss? Will you please calm down? This is not Kana-san you are speaking with." Hakkai replied after the girl stopped screaming.

"WHAT??? DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I'VE BEEN CALLING THE WRONG NUMBER ALL THIS TIME??? SON OF A-" The call was cut off when Hakkai threw the phone on the ground and stepped on it.

"To the West." Sanzo said breaking the awkward silence.

* * *

A/N:

(-1-): Utada Hikaru IS American, she was born here in the U.S.A her parents were just Japense.

(-2-):Minami Haruka is the author of Saiyuki, for those of you that didn't know.

(-3-): The song I was talking about was "Sing" by: Joe Raspo

Okay this is the last chapter! I hope you liked it! R&R please!


End file.
